Rule
by Richee
Summary: this is about a Boy who was practically tortured since he was 5 until the age of 16 when he figured out he had the power of the most powerful god inside of him.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know what's going on.

In a land called asphalt there were 10 great families the daroom family, the arcus family, the canto family, the maroon family, the genro family, the swae family, the Todd family, the horo family, the paser Family, and the York family. The reason there are so great is because these family contain their own gods flore of fire who's with the daroom family , Wei of water who's with the canto family , ewer of earth who's with the genro family , asdolph of air who's with the horo family, lei of lightning who's with the maroon family, durk of destruction who's with the arcus family, loun of life with the Todd family, las of light with the swae family, and drem of darkness with the paser family.

Henry arcus the head of the arcus family made 2 heirs to the family one was the pride of the family and the other was the disgrace of the family. Jacob the disgrace and Towner the pride and joy. Every night Jacob is taken to the despair room .

Story start.

 **Olivia** \- "Dinners ready" towner races down and Henry follows.

They reach the dinner table.

 **Towner** -"Wow looks so yummy"

 **Henry** -"you could say that again"

As they dig in a quick shadow passes by.

 **Jacob** \- "good got they unscathed"

Jacob heads off to school where he can have his breakfast

 _ **At school**_

Ding ding dong dong

All students attend their classes

 _ **Three periods later lunch time**_

Jacob walks down the hall and bumps into Towner

 **Jacob** -"oh… sorry" Jacob tries to scurry away but sat stops him

 **Sat** -" hey you're just going to say sorry to the heir to the arcus family you should be groveling at his feet begging for mercy"

 **Jacob** -"whatever...Just leave me be."

The group that was huddled around Towner suddenly huddled around Jacob and dragged him to the back of the school and "taught him a lesson" until he couldn't see out of both eyes

A Few minutes later Jacob finally mustard up some strength to walk to the healing realm.

It took Jacob a whole hour to recover. *it usually take about a half an hour to recover after a battle*

He went to last period which was battle practice. He went there and the group that nearly beat him to death was there they had the eyes of a wild beast that hasn't eaten in weeks.

Jacob sighed and continued to walk to tell the teacher he was in the healing realm.

Jacob approaches the teacher "sorry Mr. Reef I was in the healing realm"

-"why?"

 **Jacob** -" well I kinda got beat up by the heirs goons again"

sighs "listen kid I can teach you how to fight and we can do something about this"

 **Jacob** -" no it will just make it worst it would make his goons angrier and it will make me a rat so no thanks"

\- "well let me teach you how to fight "

 **Jacob** -"there is no way you can help me beat up 5 kids"

-"at least you will go down fighting well whatever kid it's your choice for the sake of you not getting your ass handed to you go and sit down "

Jacob sat down and waited for school to end. When school ended Jacob rushed home so he will get some nice peace and quiet.

Jacob reached home and went to his room and laid on his bed

 **Jacob** -"now to wait for _that"_

Jacob falls asleep and what feels like a few minutes wakes up to chain rattling.

Jacob sighed under his breath.

Jacob was chained up and being dragged to the despair room and thrown on the chair.

About five minutes later a voice starts

 **Henry- "** How long has it been **?"**

 **Jacob- "11 years."**

 **Henry-** "And you still are breathing how remarkable is that."

 **Jacob-** "JUST GET IT OVER WITH!"

 **Henry- "...** Very well."

Henry blows a massive hole into Jacob's chest and Jacob screams in agony.

Henry keeps blasting Jacob creating holes until the limit was reached

 **Henry- "** I still don't get it, it's like you're unkillable, There is some sort of limit to where i can hurt you it's astounding but whatever there should be a limit to that limit, heal him up boys"

Jacob was only healed on the outside and he was thrown outside.

Jacob stared at the sky then a crazy wind riled up then a enormous eye popped up out of nowhere and it said

 **?-** "aaaa there you are"

 _ **Chapter 1 end**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's eyes widened and stared in shock as the enormous eye shortened into nothing but a normal man but is he really just a man or is he something more?

 **?-** " There we go does this suit you better?"

 **Jacob-** "suit what who are you?" Jacob says franticly.

 **?- "** hmmm...you can call me Naz."

 **Jacob-** "Naz?"

 **Naz- "** yes Naz."

 **Jacob-** "I'm sure you're not here for me i'm practically nothing you might be looking for Towner."

 **Naz-** "nope...you are him...you have it… my eyes can't lie to me about this."

 **Jacob-** "Well why are you looking for me to kill me well sorry about that i'm all out of death I can't seem to be kill."

 **Naz-** "I knew it, it is because you are him you can not die unless you unlock yourself or run out of power."

 **Jacob- "** What? I have no power i'm powerless I can't even use my own power"

 **Naz- "** That's because you have not unlocked yourself"

 **Jacob-** "what that makes no sense."

 **Naz** \- "well why don't I just show you if words aren't getting to you"

 **Jacob-** "show me how?"

 **Naz- "** you will have to come with me to find out"

 **Jacob- "** how do I know you won't do something to me"

 **Naz-** " what would you be of any use then"

 **Jacob** \- " Ok fine it's not like it's going to be worse than this place, but I have one question."

 **Naz-** "and that is?"

 **Jacob-** "can you make me strong"

 **Naz-** "that depends on if you can control your gift"

Naz grabs Jacob and teleports to an unknown part of the world.

Jacob is startled and curious.

 **Jacob- "** where are we"

 **Nas- "** The lost kings domain"

 _ **Chapter 2 end.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob- "** the lost king? Who's that?"

 **Naz- "** someone who gave you this gift of yours"

 **Jacob- "** But why?"

 **Naz** \- "who knows I never really knew what that guy was thinking you know in a way you kind of resemble him when he was little"

 **Jacob- "** oh okay, but what am I doing here?"

 **Naz-** "you are here to pull open the locked door on that gift that you have"

 **Jacob-** "how do I do that?"

 **Naz- "** I am going to kill you"

Jacob smirks and agree.

Naz pulls out a sword that is weirdly shaped as a key and stabs Jacob in the chest. A massive beam circles around Jacob and shoots up in an instant then fades as if it was never there.

Jacob dropped and died.

A few seconds later Jacob woke up and all he saw was darkness and a in that darkness there was something darker than that darkness he ran after it and found a person.

?- "you wish to use my power?"

 **Jacob- "** um yes?"

?- "you think you deserve my power?"

 **Jacob- "** do I really need to deserve it."

?- "what?"

 **Jacob- "** well you are in my body so your power is mine now. Right?"

The mysterious darkness laughed

?- "yes yes you will suit me very well you can have your powers but you will need to become more powerful to gain some of my power."

 **Jacob** \- "you will give me my power back?"

?- "yep I wanted to see if you will crack under pressure like the others"

 **Jacob** \- "okay then."

Jacob fell and woke up back to real life.

 **Jacob-** "woah."

 **Naz- "** oh you're up."

 **Jacob-** "yeah I kinda think I got my powers back"

 **Naz-** "oh yeah well we can start training tomorrow."

 **Jacob-** "training?"

 **Naz-** "yep I'm going train you hard so be prepared."

 **Jacob-** "alright."

Chapter 3 end


End file.
